Le pensionnat
by oOKuro tenshiOo
Summary: L'un des personnage de Naruto se retrouve dans un pensionnat et y fait une rencontre des plus interressante
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : non, non…ils sont pas à moi !!

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite ce couple est…spécial. Ouais, je crois que c'est le mot Je sais pas si ça plaira, mais au final, moi j'aime bien. Oui, parce que le couple s'est décidé par rapport à l'histoire. 'Fin bref, vous verrez bien

Bonne lecture.

Le pensionnat

Chapitre 1

**OoooOoooO**

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » C'est ce qu'il se demandait. Et puis tout était la faute de ses imbéciles de cousins et de ce pari débile ! Bon ok, il n'avait pas été malin d'accepter le défi, mais il était comme ça. On lui lançait un défi, il acceptait. Et en général il gagnait. Pas cette fois.

L'enjeu du pari ?

Le perdant devait s'inscrire dans un lycée pour filles.

Et il avait perdu.

Comment cet idiot d'Inuzuka avait pu avoir une idée pareille ? Rectification : cette idée saugrenue avait germé dans son esprit car il était Inuzuka Kiba.

Le brun se trouvait donc devant sa nouvelle école, se maudissant d'avoir perdu, il se concentra et compta sur ses doigts, pour la quatrième fois de sa vie au janken. Oui, son sort avait été scellé par une partie de janken. Il revoyait la tête de ses cousins, Naruto et Kiba étaient pliés en deux, même la douce Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Le jeune homme rougit lorsqu'il repensa au moment où il avait annoncé à son oncle, chez qui il vivait, qu'il désirait entrer au lycée de La Rose Pourpre. Son oncle l'avait regardé avec « ce » regard, vous savez, le regard qui vous dit à peu de chose près « hentai ! », mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

xXx

- Regardez…

- Qui c'est ?

- Elle est belle !!

- Quelqu'un l'a déjà vue ?

- Non. C'est une nouvelle ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Mais elle porte notre uniforme…

La personne, dont toutes parlaient, portait en effet l'uniforme du Lys pourpre, une robe blanche avec le col, les emmanchures et la taille pourpre. Un bandeau pourpre lui aussi ceignait son front, ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau et liés par un ruban pourpre à quelques centimètres de leur pointes. La « jeune fille » marchait droit devant elle en essayant de ne pas croiser les regards des autres étudiantes.

- Neji !! Attend-moi !

Une jeune fille brune coiffée de deux petits chignons, et portant elle aussi l'uniforme blanc et pourpre, courait afin de rattraper la « nouvelle ».

- Tenten ? Tu la connais ?

- Bien sûr c'est une amie d'enfance. Hyuuga Neji.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille rejoint Neji qui avait continué à avancer. La légère rougeur qui avait prit naissance sur ses joues fit sourire Tenten.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- T'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer.

- …

- Tout ira bien. Et puis, elles trouvent toutes que tu es très « belle ».

- Super… Je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça.

- Boude pas ! Bon, on se dépêche ? Faut que je t'emmène chez la directrice avant d'aller en cours.

Elle attrapa la main du brun qui n'eut d'autre choix que de courir à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de la directrice où Tenten le laissa pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Neji inspira pour se redonner une certaine contenance avant de frapper à la porte. Il attendit qu'on lui donne la permission, puis il pénétra dans la pièce.

- Tu es Hyuuga Neji ?

- Oui.

Et là, la directrice explosa littéralement de rire. Elle tapait du point sur son bureau et pleurait de rire. Une jeune femme brune s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tsunade-sama.

- Je suis désolée Chizune, mais c'est vraiment à mourir de rire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment d'accord sur ce point là.

- Ahem… tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps mon garçon.

- A qui le dites-vous...

- Bref. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir, ou bien Chizune, qui est l'infirmière scolaire, et ton professeur, Kurenaï. Nous sommes les seules à connaître la vérité sur toi.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'une jeune femme brune fit brutalement irruption dans le bureau. Tsunade informa le jeune homme qu'il s'agissait d'une surveillante, Ankô, et que c'est elle qui allait le conduire jusqu'à sa salle de classe. La pionne y entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper et le traîna à sa suite. Elle le planta sur l'estrade et se plaça derrière lui, les mains sur ses épaules.

- Yo, les filles ! J'vous présente une nouvelle. Neji Hyuuga !

- Euh…Ankô…

- Hein ? Ah, oui. Neji-chan…voici ta prof, Kurenaï.

- _A lui-même_ Neji…chan…

- Bon voila, moi j'y vais. Alors lui faite pas trop peur les filles ! Bye bye !!

- _Les élèves entre elles_ A mon avis s'est elle qui lui fait peur…

- Neji, je m'excuse. Ankô est quelque peu…excentrique.

- Ca, c'est sur…

Kurenaï posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du brun et lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui indiquer sa place, à côté de Tenten qui lui faisait de grands signes.

A la fin des cours, Tenten mena le garçon jusqu'au dortoir. Elle le regarder se tortiller un moment sur le palier avant de lui dire

- Les toilettes c'est la troisième porte à droite.

Le brun s'y précipita comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Lorsqu'il ressorti, il ne vit pas son amie qui regardait horrifiée ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

- Nejiii…

- Hum ?

C'est à ce moment la qu'il se prit un violent coup de sac de cours derrière le crâne.

- Nan mais ça va pas ! T'es malade !!

- C'est toi qui es malade ! N'oublie pas qu'ici t'es une fille !! Donc, quand tu sors des toilettes…RABAISSE LE COUVERCLE !!!

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Maintenant lâche ce sac s'il te plait !!

- Ok. Tenten reste calme. Ce sera pas ta faute si on découvre qui il est, il se sera vendu tout seul comme un grand. Allez ramène-toi imbécile, je te montre ta chambre.

- Ne me traite pas d'imbécile.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu es.

Neji suivit donc son amie qui s'arrêta devant une porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, le brun s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Sous ses yeux il y avait une chambre, certes. Mais une chambre du sol au plafond en passant par la couette, le coussin de la chaise, les rideaux et l'encadrement de la fenêtre, rose. L'Hyuuga vacilla un instant.

- Neji ?

- C'est…

- Oui ?

- C'est…

- ?!

- ROSE !!!!!!!!!!!

- C'est normal. C'est une chambre de fille.

- …

- Allez, installe-toi. A taleur !!

Neji observa la pièce avec dépit. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre dans une pièce aussi…rose. Il repéra sa valise et commença à entasser ses affaires sur le lit avant de les ranger dans l'armoire en bois peint, toute aussi rose que le reste de la pièce. Ensuite il se déshabilla et enfila un grand t-shirt qui cachait les forme qu'il n'avait pas et un pantalon noir ample pour cacher les formes qu'une fille n'était pas censée avoir.

xXx

- Tu vas où ?!

- Voir Kurenaï-senseï. J'ai un truc à lui demander.

Neji quitta donc la table où il prenait le petit déjeuner avec Tenten et deux de ses amies, Sakura et Ino.

Il traversa l'allée bordée d'arbres et entra dans le bâtiment. Il monta jusqu'au deuxième étage et frappa à la porte de la salle des professeurs. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux gris, l'œil gauche caché par un bandeau, et le bas de son visage camouflé par un masque noir. Le brun surprit par l'apparence de l'homme en resta sans voix à l'observer.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi mon garçon ?

- Hein ? euuuh…

- Es-tu toujours aussi éloquent ?

- Non…enfin oui…enfin…

- C'est pas grave. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Est-ce que Kurenaï-senseï est là ?

- Deux secondes. KURENAI ?!! Y A QUELQU'UN POUR TOI !!

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune enseignante était aux côtés de l'homme au masque. Elle le regarda avec un air de reproche et posa ses pupilles écarlates sur Neji. Elle sorti sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Je suis désolée. Kakashi-senseï est un peu spécial lui aussi, comme tu as pu le constater.

- Je dois me préparer à en voir encore beaucoup des comme eux ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un grand sourire en lui disant qu'en effet il y avait encore quelques personnes un peu spéciales dans l'établissement tel que le jardinier Gaï, le bibliothécaire Jiraya, qui faisaient partis des quelques hommes autorisés à travailler dans cette école.

- Et bien Neji-kun. Tu as un problème ?

- Précisément. Pour aujourd'hui ça ira, mais ce soir…

- ?!

- Cette après midi on a sport…autre problème d'ailleurs. Bref. Où est-ce que je pourrais me doucher ? Parce que, pour les toilettes…ça passe. Mais il est hors de question que j'utilise les douches communes !

- Oh…la directrice ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Me parler de quoi ?

- Et bien derrière le gymnase il y a une salle de bain qu'utilisait les professeurs vivant dans l'enceinte de l'école, avant l'arrivée de Tsunade-sama qui a décrété que seules des femmes pourraient vivre dans cet établissement. Et il a été décidé que tu pourrais utiliser cette salle de bain.

- …

- Mais apparemment elle a omit ce détail à ton arrivé…

- En effet…Et, à propos du sport…

- Oui ?

- Je peux pas m'habiller comme ça.

- Je vois que Tsunade-sama a également oublié de te parler de ça. Tu pourras porter un jogging. Elles vont sûrement se demander pourquoi, mais il est vrai que si tu t'habillais comme elle, ton secret serait immédiatement dévoilé.

Le brun aidé de Tenten avait lutté pour s'habiller sans que personne ne le regarde et tout le monde lui demandait pourquoi il était vêtu ainsi, et Tenten leur répondait à chaque fois « h-i-m-i-t-s-u ». La classe de Neji entra dans le gymnase et tous s'assirent sur le sol en attendant leur professeur.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Neji put voir 99,9 des filles de sa classe se mettre à baver. Et, au moment où il leva la tête et vit le professeur qui venait d'entrer, il dut se forcer pour ne pas les imiter. Le dit professeur donna ses instructions et commença son cours sans même se préoccuper de qui était Neji.

La séance se déroula sans aucun problème, ponctuée de « Sasuke-senseï ? », « Sasuke-senseï, vous pouvez me montrer comment faire ? », etc…mais durant toute la séance, le brun put sentir le regard de l'enseignant lui brûler la nuque.

C'est donc avec soulagement que Neji sortit de la salle et se faufila discrètement jusqu'au bâtiment attenant au gymnase. Il y pénétra et après avoir observé la pièce, il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Pendant que celle-ci se remplissait, Neji commença à se déshabiller. Il commença par retirer l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, puis il enleva le bandeau qui ceignait son front. Il ôta ensuite son t-shirt, dévoilant un torse blanc et finement musclé, et finit par le pantalon. Il posa toutes ses affaires derrière le paravent qui se trouvait dans la pièce et se glissa dans l'eau.

Il plongea sa tête sous l'eau et s'adossa soupirant de plaisir. Après ces deux jours, il pouvait enfin se détendre…enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Alors qu'il profitait de son bain, Neji entendit la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrir. Il attrapa sa serviette et se cacha derrière le paravent. A travers la jointure de deux pans, il observa la pièce afin de voir qui était venu le déranger. Le cœur du brun faillit lâcher tant sa surprise était grande. L'intrus n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiha, qui fixait en ce moment même la baignoire pleine. Il observa la pièce et Neji eut l'impression que son regard s'était attardé sur le paravent. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte pivoine lorsque le professeur se déshabilla lui offrant ainsi la vue de son corps pâle et musclé juste comme il le fallait.

Sasuke s'étira tel un chat, le brun s'attendait presque à l'entendre miauler, et il pénétra dans l'eau s'installant le plus confortablement possible, les yeux clos et un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Neji ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme qui, à cet instant, s'humidifiait les lèvres du bout de la langue. Ce simple geste provoqua une réaction dans une zone bien précise de l'anatomie de l'Hyuuga qui dut se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Lorsque le professeur quitta la pièce, le brun resta caché quelques instants pour être sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Puis il sortit de derrière le paravent avec la très nette impression que le brun avait détecté sa présence. Il entra dans la baignoire préalablement vidée par le Uchiha et tourna le robinet d'eau froide avant de se placer sous le jet glacé.

xXx

Le lendemain matin, Neji se fit légèrement…mais très légèrement engueuler par Tenten parce qu'elle avait remarqué que la veille, durant le dîner, il n'avait pas écouté la moindre petite chose qu'elle lui avait dit.

A la pause déjeuner, le brun se trouvait face à deux problèmes :

1) il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son professeur de sport

2) il était complètement crevé dû au fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit parce qu'il n'avait arrêter pas de penser à Sasuke.

A 17h, un troisième problème s'était rajouté à la liste et il était justement dans le bois attenant à l'école pour échapper à se problème. Ce problème avait des cheveux châtains mi-longs, de grands yeux verts et portait le nom de Hitomi. La jeune fille était de deux ans sa cadette et avait craqué pour l'Hyuuga. Elle l'avait poursuivi pendant tous ses intercours et le harcelait avec des « Neji-senpai ».

Se sentant en sécurité, Neji s'adossa à un arbre et il regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se trouvait dans une forêt tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé se situait au bord d'un sentier. Un mouvement sur le dit sentier attira son attention. Au loin, quelqu'un courait dans sa direction. Il ne le reconnu que lorsque la personne se trouva à une centaine de mètres de lui. Il s'agissait du brun qui hantait ses pensées depuis la veille. En le voyant, Neji se dit que cette nuit aussi il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le coureur était vêtu d'un jogging noir et d'un t-shirt blanc lui collant à la peau à cause de la transpiration. Son allure ralentie et il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Neji.

- Tiens…Mademoiselle Hyuuga.

Le brun avait insisté sur le mot mademoiselle et s'était approché un peu de Neji.

- Sa…Sasu…Sasuke-senseï…

- Et bien, que fais-tu là ?

- Je…je…

- Allons…je ne vais pas te manger.

Il avait dit cela tout en réduisant encore un peu la distance entre eux deux.

- Je suis venu me promener un peu…

- Je vois…mais tu sais, tu devrais faire attention…

Il s'était rapproché dangereusement du brun, sans pour autant se coller à lui, posant une main sur le tronc de l'arbre et de l'autre, il avait saisi une mèche de cheveux noirs. Sasuke avait amené sa bouche tout contre l'oreille de Neji et il lui avait alors soufflé

- Il n'y a pas que des gens bien intentionnés qui se promènent dans les bois…

- Se…Sen…Senseï…

Neji avait le souffle court. La présence du corps de son professeur aussi près du sien le rendait pantelant. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son ventre. Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé pour cacher son rougissement derrière une barrière de cheveux. Il croisa alors le regard d'onyx qui se planta dans le sien. Un sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres du professeur. Sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'Hyuuga qui se trouvait à sa merci.

- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me cacher ça ?

En prononçant le mot « ça », il avait frôler de la main la virilité de Neji à travers la robe. Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise et il vit le sourire de l'enseignant s'agrandir. Le dit enseignant se colla à son élève et plaça l'une de ses jambes entre celles du brun. Il remonta son genoux jusqu'à toucher une certaine partie et murmura

- Tu as peut-être réussi à dissimuler ta véritable apparence à tes camarades de classe, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je l'ai remarqué à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Tu dégageais quelque chose de totalement différent de toutes ces filles. Et lorsque je t'ai surpris dans la salle de bain, j'en ai eu la confirmation.

- …

- A mardi…Neji.

La façon dont il avait prononcé son nom provoqua un frisson chez le dit Neji. Frisson qui le traversa de part en part au moment où le brun lui donna un petit coup de langue dans le cou avant de partir, laissant un Neji ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Il se laissa glisser contre l'arbre et vint poser sa main là où la langue taquine s'était posée.

Cette fois il en était sûr …cette nuit encore le sommeil le fuirait.

Il resta là un bon moment. Le temps que ses jambes décident de bien vouloir supporter son poids de nouveau. Neji regarda l'heure et se dirigea d'office vers le réfectoire où Tenten l'accueillit à grands cris.

- Bon sang mais où t'étais passé ?!

- Je…

- Je t'ai cherché pendant plus d'une heure !!

- Calme-toi. J'étais parti me balader dans la forêt.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient commencé à faire la queue au self.

- Dans la forêt ?! T'es inconscient…te ! On ne sait pas qui peut y traîner !

- A qui le dis-tu…

- …

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- T'as eu des problèmes ?

- Mais nan.

- Nejiiiii…

- Arrête Tenten, il s'est rien passé.

En disant cela, Neji porta inconsciemment la main à son cou et un frisson le parcouru rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Mouais…

La discussion prit fin et les deux amis s'installèrent à une table libre et Neji fit particulièrement attention à ce qu'elle soit loin de celle de Hitomi.

- …i

-…

- …ji.

- …

- NEJI !!!

L'intéressé releva la tête de son assiette et posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille en face de lui avec un regard perplexe.

- Pourquoi tu cries.

- Tu recommences.

- Je recommence quoi ?

- Tu fais comme hier. Tu m'écoutes pas. Ton assiette est donc si intéressante que ça ?

- Euh…

- Ca fait au moins cinq minutes que tu la fixes en jouant avec ta fourchette. Ou alors c'est ma compagnie qui t'emmerde !

- Mais nan. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il s'est passé quoi dans cette forêt ?

- Mais tout va bien je te dis.

- C'es pas vrai ! T'es bizarre depuis hier. Et là t'étais complètement à l'ouest !

- J'étais juste en train de me dire que cet imbécile de Kiba m'avait foutu dans un beau bordel.

- Neji-senpai !

- La preuve.

- Mouais…il a bon dos Kiba…

La jeune fille regarda son meilleur ami soupirer avant de se tourner vers la jeune Hitomi. Elle savait bien que son ami venait de lui mentir. S'il avait pensé à Kiba et à leur pari, le brun aurait marmonné et grogné contre son cousin. Mais il ne serait pas resté à contempler son assiette de cette façon. Et qu'il ne lui ait pas confié ce qui le tracassait blessa profondément Tenten. Elle mit ses sentiments de côté et décida d'aider Neji à se débarrasser de la petite brune.

Le mardi suivant, Neji venait de sortir de son bain. Les cours finis et les élèves ayant l'autorisation de porter les vêtements qu'elles désiraient, il venait de revêtir un simple kimono bleu. Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré son bain, Neji avait pensé à la séance de sport. Il avait senti le regard brûlant de son professeur du début à la fin de la séance. Il avait vu son air quelque peu déçu lorsque l'Hyuuga réussissait une figure difficile, n'ayant pas besoin de l'aide du brun.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il n'avait pas non plus senti la présence dans la pièce. En revanche, il sursauta lorsque deux bras encerclèrent sa taille, qu'un corps vint se coller contre son dos et qu'un souffle chaud vint frôler son cou.

**OoooOoooO**

Voilà le premier chapitre, le deux va suivre immédiatement. Je vous avais dit que c'était…étrange.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : non, non…ils sont pas à moi !!

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite ce couple est…spécial. Ouais, je crois que c'est le mot Je sais pas si ça plaira, mais au final, moi j'aime bien. Oui, parce que le couple s'est décidé par rapport à l'histoire. 'Fin bref, vous verrez bien

Bonne lecture.

Le pensionnat

Chapitre 2

**OoooOoooO**

En revanche, il sursauta lorsque deux bras encerclèrent sa taille, qu'un corps vint se coller contre son dos et qu'un souffle chaud vint frôler son cou.

- Huum…tu sens bon Neji…

Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale.

- Sen…Senseï…qu'est-ce que…

Il frissonnait, il bégayait, il ne dormait plus…cet homme le rendait fou. Il se crispa lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son professeur jouer avec le lobe de son oreille. Professeur qui déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur la peau tendre du cou de son élève qu'il mordilla et suçota.

L'Hyuuga se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Il allait parler mais sa voix s'étrangla lorsqu'il sentit une main passer sous son kimono et caresser sensuellement son torse. Il avait chaud…très chaud. Il se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'un mince filet de liquide pourpre coula sur son menton.

Sasuke le fit se tourner face à lui, enserrant toujours la taille fine de son élève de ses bras puissants. Neji essayait d'empêcher le contact entre leurs deux corps. Pour cela, il reculait légèrement.

- Senseï…qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous faites…

- Tu m'obsèdes Neji. Depuis que je t'ai vu, je ne fais que penser à toi.

- Je…

- Je meurs d'envie de poser me doigts sur ton corps.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il écarta les pans du kimono et posa une main sur le torse pâle.

- Et tu m'en empêche en étant doué en sport…je ne peux que t'observer de loin.

A présent il faisait courir ses doigts sur le torse, provoquant quantité de frissons dans tout le corps du brun.

- Je meurs d'envie d'embrasser ta peau…

Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de l'Hyuuga qui continuait de reculer alors que Sasuke faisait un pas en avant chaque fois que lui en faisait un en arrière. Puis il embrassa le menton, lapant le sang qui y avait coulé. Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Neji.

- Et je meurs d'envie d'embrasser tes lèvres.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Neji et profita de l'effet de surprise pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son élève. Celui-ci tenta de s'échapper et recula un peu trop violement. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était tant rapproché de la baignoire et la percuta. C'est en provoqua une grande inondation que les deux hommes basculèrent dans la baignoire encore pleine.

L'Uchiha ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la vision que lui offrait Neji. Il était étendu sous lui, ses longs cheveux noirs trempés se collant à son visage et il baragouinait quelque chose qui ressemblait à qui a eu l'idée de foutre la baignoire à cet endroit. Sasuke se pencha et repoussa les mèches qui cachaient le visage au teint pâle.

Lorsqu'il pu de nouveau y voir clair, Neji crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Mais celui-ci fit exactement le contraire. Il se mit à battre si vite que le brun avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Sasuke était à quatre pattes, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Ses cheveux noirs mouillés tombant de chaque côté de son visage, ses yeux noirs le fixant avec intensité. Une importante chaleur commença à se rependre dans le corps de Neji qui craqua. Il passa ses bras au tour du cou du brun et l'embrassa avec passion.

Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle et le brun s'attaqua au cou de son cadet. Le professeur défit la ceinture du kimono et en écarta les pans et caressa la peau douce qui lui était offerte. Il commença par le torse et descendit progressivement, insistant sur les zones qui faisaient gémir son partenaire. Il avait remonté l'un de ses genoux entre les jambes de Neji jusqu'à toucher son entrejambe, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir.

Neji força son professeur à se redresser et il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise bouton par bouton, embrassant, léchant, mordillant chaque centimètre de peau dévoilée. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise et les remonta jusqu'aux épaules débarrassant le brun du vêtement. Brun qui fit de même avec le kimono devenu plus qu'inutile. Et le reste des vêtements subirent assez rapidement le même traitement.

xXx

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa. Les trois filles tournèrent la tête vers la porte.

- Ah, Neji. Je commençais à penser que tu t'étais noyé…j'étais peut être pas si loin de la vérité que ça…

Neji venait d'entrer dans sa chambre où l'attendait Tenten, Sakura et Ino. Et surtout, il venait d'arriver trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Vous pouvez sortir le temps que je me change ?

- Attends…c'est bon ! On a les même à la maison.

- Laisse Ino, elle est pudique.

Le brun se changea et laissa rentrer les filles qui se réinstallèrent sur son lit tandis que lui s'asseyait sur le sol armé d'une brosse à cheveux.

- Laisse je vais le faire. Mais dis-moi…qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois trempé comme ça…même ton kimono.

- Accident de salle de bain.

- Mais…

- Fin de la discussion Tenten.

- A vos ordre chef !

Alors que les deux filles encore sur le lit riaient de la complicité des deux amis, Tenten s'attelait à la lourde tache de démêler les cheveux de son ami. Oui, parce que c'est beau d'avoir de loooooongs cheveux noirs. Mais ça se démêle pas tout seul. Surtout après un bain comme celui qu'il venait de prendre…La pauvre Tenten devait donc se battre avec des cheveux qui étaient :

très longs

très humides

très emmêlés

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'il y ait tous ces nœuds ? T'as fait la guerre ou quoi ?

- Aie ! Vas-y molo ! Je compte avoir encore des cheveux quand tu poseras cette brosse !

- Ouais ben je fais ce que je peux figure toi ! T'as qu'à faire gaffe à pas les foutre en bordel comme ça !

- Ca va…

- …

- Tenten ?

- Ca aussi ça fait parti de ton accident de salle de bain ?

Elle passa discrètement un doigt sur la marque rouge que Neji arborait au niveau du cou. Elle le sentit se crisper sous ses mains. Sakura et Ino qui n'avait pas vu le geste de la brune se demandait pourquoi Neji avait cette légère couleur rouge sur les joues…sûrement pas à cause de cette remarque sur ses cheveux…

Une fois l'opération démêlage de cheveux terminée, Neji et Tenten prirent place à leur tour sur le lit. La blonde et celle au cheveux rose étant ce qu'elles étaient, la conversation se dirigea immédiatement sur le sujet des garçons, mettant notre cher Neji particulièrement mal à l'aise. Et inévitablement, le sujet garçon dériva sur le sujet « quel est ton type de mec ? ».

- Tenten…tu oses me poser la question ? Sasuke-senseï bien sur !

Ça y était. Sakura venait de lancer le sujet que le brun redoutait. Le sujet avait dévié sur Sasuke…

- Sasuke-senseï est si bôôôôôô !!

- Il est si cool !!!!

Sakura et Ino étaient lancées…rien ne pourraient les arrêter. Tenten soupira avant de lancer

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous lui trouvez…je veux bien avouer qu'il est beau. Mais…il est tellement froid.

- Mais c'est ce qui le rend si cool !

- Ca et le fait qu'il soit si doué en sport !

- Surtout en sport aquatique.

- Comment tu sais çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Neji-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ?

L'Hyuuga se colla une claque mentale. Il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas.

- Euuuuh…

- Ca veut dire que tu l'as vu en maillot de bain !!! La chance !!

« Si elles savaient… » Le fait de repenser à Sasuke, et au « sport aquatique » qu'il avait pratiqué avec lui quelques moments plus tôt, le fit bugger. C'est la voix de Sakura qui le fit redescendre sur terre.

- Dit, Neji-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sasuke-senseï ?

- Gniiiiié ?!

- Oui, Neji. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?!

Le brun regarda sa meilleur amie et pensa très, très fort : Traîtresse !

- Allez Neji-chan ! Soit pas timide ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

- Euh…je…

- Et bien, c'est rare de te voir hésitante comme ça Neji.

Neji se dit que Tenten avait décidé de se payer sa tête ce soir.

- Et bien je…

_Bipbipbipbipbip_

Neji bondit sur son portable, remercia tous les dieux dont il connaissait les noms et décrocha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux imbécile ?

_- C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à son cousin chéri ?_

- Chéri ? Mais bien sur !

Tenten avait immédiatement compris qui se trouvait au bout du fil, mais les deux autres filles n'entendant pas ce que disait la personne à qui parlait Neji se regardèrent et demandèrent en chœur à Tenten

- Neji a un copain ?

_- Alors comment c'est le pensionnat pour filles ?_

- …

_- Tu t'es pas encore fait grillé ?_

- Je te conseille de te taire…

_- J'aimerais pas être à ta place si tu te fais griller !_

- Kibaaaaaaa…

- Pourquoi elle s'engueule avec son copain ?

- Je sais pas…

- Tenten, pourquoi tu ries ?

- Mouhahahaha !! Parce que c'est trop drôle !!!

- Euuh…et qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

- Mouhahahaha !

_- Allez, Neji tu vas quand même pas t'énerver contre ton cousin préféré ?_

- Tu ne l'es plus depuis que t'as osé proposer ça !

Sakura et Ino se regardèrent avec un air ahuri. C'est fou la façon dont le cerveau d'une fille de 17ans analyse ce genre de phrases.

_- Roooh…t'énerves pas pour ça !_

- Je m'énerve si je veux, crétiiiiiiiiiin !!

Sur ces doux mots d'amour, Neji raccrocha au nez de son cousin. Fulminant, il se tourna vers le lit où il vit Tenten pliée en quatre.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

- Mouahahahaha !!!

- Grrrrrrr ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça toutes les deux ?

- Mouhahahahahahahahha !!

- Tenten !!

- Elles…elles…elles pensent…que tu…tu sors…avec…Kiba !! Mouhahahahaha !!

- Pardon ????? Moi sortir avec ce…ce…crétin de clébar ?! Comme si ça suffisait pas que cet idiot soit mon cousin !

- Mouahahaha !!

- Ton cousin ?

- Oui ! L'imbécile que j'avais au téléphone était mon cousin !

- Oooooooh !! Désolé Neji-chan…

- C'est pas grave. Bon vous m'excuserez mais parler à ce crétin m'a mis d'assez mauvais poil. Et j'aimerais éviter de me déchaîner sur vous. Donc je vais me coucher.

- Bien, on te laisse dans ce cas.

Sakura et Ino sortir de la pièce en traînant derrière elles une Tenten hilare.

Une fois seul, Neji se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Toutes les images du moment qu'il avait passé avec Sasuke et les mots que lui avait murmuré celui-ci lui revinrent en tête. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et le sommeil eut enfin raison de lui.

xXx

Neji poussa la porte de la salle de bain. Une paire de bras l'enserra tendrement et une bouche vint déposer une foule de baisers sur son cou.

- Sasuke-senseï ?

- Oublie le senseï quand on est que tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Tu.

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que TU fais là.

- Euuh…alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je venais te voir. Je vois, tu pensais que pour moi ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe…ce qui n'étais pas faux au départ. Mais quand on s'est quitté hier soir, je n'avais qu'une envie…te revoir, te prendre dans mes bras et en apprendre plus sur toi.

- Sasuke…

Neji se tourna vers son professeur, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent et l'Uchiha se glissa dans l'eau pendant que le second s'attachait sommairement les cheveux. Neji rentra dans la baignoire et se cala contre le torse de son compagnon qui referma un bras autour de lui. Avec son autre main, il jouait avec quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de l'élastique.

- Hum…Neji ?

- Hn ?

- C'est quoi cette marque ?

En posant la question il avait passé un doigt sur la marque verte qui barrait le front du jeune homme.

- C'est le résultat d'un défi stupide.

- Oh…

- Du coup je me retrouve avec ça sur le front. Mais ça va, moi je peux le cacher. Kiba se retrouve avec des triangles violets sur les joues, Choji des spirales, et Naruto des moustaches…

- Et y en a eu beaucoup des paris de ce genre ?

- Comment tu crois que je me suis retrouvé ici ?

- Ah ?

- Mon cousin, Kiba, m'a défié au janken et le perdant devait s'inscrire dans une école pour filles. J'ai quasiment jamais perdu à ce jeu…

Sasuke ne put que rire devant la révélation que venait de lui faire le brun. Sentant son compagnon rire, Neji s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau et souffla pour faire des bulles.

- Boude pas…moi j'suis content que t'aies perdu.

- Ouais, vu comme ça moi aussi. Mais c'est pas toi qui doit porter une robe tous les jours et qui vit dans une chambre…rose.

- Toutes mes condoléances. C'est si terrible que ça ?

- T'as qu'à venir voir !

- Serait-ce une invitation ?

- Euuuh…

- Moi je ne demande que ça…visiter ta chambre…

- Hein ? euuuh…c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Donc tu veux pas que je vienne dans ta chambre…

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire non plus !

- Donc tu veux que je vienne ?

- Non…enfin si…mais nan…mais…

- Quelle éloquence…alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je…Euuh…je…

Et là, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte.

- Neji !! Tu t'es encore noyé ou quoi ? Y a quoi dans cette salle de bain pour que t'y passe je sais pas combien de temps à chaque fois !

- Calme-toi Tenten…

- T'es pire qu'une fille toi !

- Heyyyyyyyy !!

- Allez, magne toi ! On a faim !

- Ouais, ouais…j'arrive.

Le brun se leva pour s'extraire de la baignoire mais fut retenu par deux bras.

- Sasuke…

- Restes.

- Mais…

- Restes.

- Je peux pas…

- Restes.

- Si je les ai pas rejoints dans dix minutes, Tenten va débarquer et cette fois elle va pas se gêner pour entrer.

- Fait chier !

- Je sais. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien rester mais bon…je ne tiens pas à voir Tenten débarquer…et toi non plus à mon avis.

- C'est pas juste…elles te voient toute la journée.

- Je sais.

L'Hyuuga sortit de l'eau. Une fois habillé, il se tourna vers Sasuke les deux bras et le menton posés sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Tu boudes ?

- Hm.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que t'arrêtes ?

- …_Fixe_

Il s'approcha de la baignoire et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun qui lui saisit la nuque pour approfondir leur échange.

C'est avec les joues encore légèrement roses que Neji quitta la bâtisse et prit le chemin du réfectoire. Chemin sur lequel il retrouva une Tenten plus que décidée à le déloger de « sa salle de bain adorée ».

- Tenten ! Neji !

Sakura et Ino leur faisaient de grands signes de la table à laquelle elles étaient installées.

Les deux amis allèrent les rejoindre après avoir été se chercher à manger. Alors que Neji était en train de se battre avec ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas pu attacher, ayant oublie son élastique dan la salle de bain, il vit Ino pencher la tête et l'observer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou ?

- Euh…

- Neji-chan tu as un copain ?

- Non !

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas sortir de l'école durant la semaine…ce qui veut dire que c'est quelqu'un de l'école qui t'as fais ce suçon.

C'est ainsi que Sakura en arriva à la magnifique conclusion suivante :

- Neji-chan… tu aimes les filles ?

- NON !!!

- Tiens, tiens… grande nouvelle.

Neji ce rendit compte de la boulette qu'il venait de faire quand Tenten prononça ces mot. Il la regarda les joues empourprées ne sachant pas comment rattraper sa gaffe.

Le lendemain, quand Neji quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre les filles pour manger, quelques gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber. Quand il arriva dans la cantine, la pluie redoubla de puissance. _« Sasuke… »_

Il était à table en train de prier pour que l'explication qu'il avait fourni à Tenten la veille, c'est à dire « Tu aurais préférer que je leur dise que j'aimais les filles et que s'était normal puisque je suis un mec ? » allait marcher.

C'est la voix de Ino qui le sorti de ses pensées. Pas tellement la voix, mais plutôt les mots qu'elle prononça:

- Sasuke-sensei par ici !

L'Hyuuga leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'un Sasuke aux cheveux trempés, quelques mèches lui tombant devant les yeux, semblant chercher une table.

_« Sexy »_ fut le mot qui traversa l'esprit de Neji lorsqu'il vit son amant. Amant qui s'avança vers leur table et s'assit, un peu contraint et forcé, entre Sakura et Ino. Ce qui revenait à dire en face de Neji qui ouvrit la bouche pour demander:

- Sasuke…sensei

- Hum ?

- Sans être indécent…te.

Neji rougit le germent lorsqu'il se reprit et qu'il vit pendant une demi seconde le sourire qui s'était affiche sur les lèvres du brun.

- Pourquoi estes-vous là ?

- Et bien j'avais un chose importante à faire après les cours et me suis fait coince par la pluie. Je ne peux pas renter et la directrice m'a donné une chambre pour la nuit.

Devant le regard insistant du professeur, Neji avait comprit que la chose importante, n'était autre que lui. S'était de sa faute si Sasuke était coincé ici.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il senti un pied monter et descendre le long de sa jambe. Il tenta de respirer profondément et aussi discrètement que possible pour diminuer la rougeur qui avait du apparaître sur ses joues. Il n'avait aucun doute quand à l'identité du propriétaire du pied. Propriétaire qui restait totalement impassible se contentent de répondre succinctement ou d'ignorer les questions de la blonde et de la rose.

Tenten et Neji gravirent les escaliers et allèrent s'installer dans la chambre du brun.

- Alala !! Pauvre Sasuke-senseï. Elles l'ont pas lâché du repas.

- On aurait dit des rapaces tournant autour de leur proie.

- Attends…l'homme qu'elles adulent était assit à côté d'elles…

- …

- Ca a l'air de te gêner.

- Oui…euh, non ! Enfin si…

- Ah ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est…le pauvre. Il voulait peut être manger tranquille…

- Mouais…

Et le sujet fut clos. Ils bouclèrent leurs devoirs pour le lendemain et la jeune fille rejoignit sa chambre. Neji lui se changea et s'affala sur son lit. Puis de petits coups se firent entendre. Au début il n'en tint pas compte mais comme ceux-ci continuaient, il se redressa et en chercha la provenance. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre et l'ombre qui se dessinait derrière.

**OoooOoooO**

Et vala, deuxième chapitre fini. Le troisième je ne sais pas trop quand parce que lundi…c'est le retour des cours…

A bientôt quand même !!


End file.
